Rakshasa
Rakshasa is a powerful individual possessing the ability to create convincing illusions and change his physical form. Though not much of a combatant his talents make him a favored servant of his master, Doctor Destroyer; whereas his other superpowered henchmen are often dispatched into situations where fighting is expected, Destroyer often reserves Rakshasa's abilities for times when a more delicate touch is called for. In Champions Online Rakshasa can be found in the Canada Crisis Mission, where he has been sent by Doctor Destroyer to awaken the demonic god Kigatilik. He can be confronted in the instance the Frost Tomb, and serves as the final challenge of the Canada Crisis. :* For the article on the character's appearance in the Canada Crisis Mission, see: Rakshasa (canada crisis) Missions ; Mission Objective : * 8 Into the Storm Perks Vanquished Rakshasa Appearance & Personality ''"Things are not always as they seem, are they?" :- '''''Palash Krisharan, a/k/a Rakshasa Rakshasa stands at 5'-9" in height and weighs 165 pounds. His Indian ancestry is readily apparent and he prefers well-made clothing, though he readily adopts different dress as dictated by a given situation. However, as a shapeshifter he possesses the ability take on any number of alternate forms as well. Rakshasa is a man without morals, a trait that greatly benefits him in the employ of Doctor Destroyer. Motivation Rakshasa's goals are simple, and his priorities even simpler; his only concerns are carrying out the interests of Doctor Destroyer and himself, in that particular order. He has freely given up his personal freedom in favor of the luxuries he can enjoy at Destroyer's side. He'll do what he needs to do, whatever that may entail, in order to get a task done. He holds no concern for the ramifications his actions may hold for others. Background As a teenager, Palash Krisharan developed mutant abilities allowing him to generate convincing illusions and alter his physical shape. Exiled by his family and friends as a result of his new found powers, Krisharan turned to crime in order to support himself. In 1992 he attempted to orchestrate a con involving several of Doctor Destroyer's agents; when his efforts were discovered he was captured and transported to one of several hidden bases to be punished for his actions. Instead, after failing to escape his captors, he was offered an ultimatum: Krisharan would serve Destroyer, or he would die. Preferring servitude to death, he accepted the offer and was given the name Rakshasa. The South Indian War :Doctor Destroyer launched a massive invasion of Southern India in the summer of 2003. The conflict lasted several months, but in reality was nothing more than a distraction; in late July Rakshasa disguised himself as an UNTIL agent and infiltrated the understaffed headquarters of Project Shiva, in Calcutta. He took all records that he could from the location, and what he couldn't take he instead destroyed beyond recovery. Skills & Abilities Rakshasa possesses above average strength and speed, making him a considerable threat to those without superhuman defenses, but his physical abilities are purely mundane in both nature and magnitude. His true skill lies in his abilities to create illusions and to alter the shape and form of his body. Combined they allow him to serve as an exceptional spy and assassin, infiltrating enemy locations, securing sensitive information, and covertly destroying equipment and knowledge that could be used against Doctor Destroyer. Known Associations As a man without a moral compass, Rakshasa doesn't care to cultivate relationships unless they serve to forward his objectives. He serves Doctor Destroyer loyal, but only due to the comforts he enjoys as a result of his position within Destoyer's organization. ; Doctor Destroyer :Rakshasa is one of Doctor Destroyer's more trusted agents. Initially a reluctant servant, over time he has come to realize and accept the benefits that come with standing at Destroyer's side. He acts as a spy and saboteur, as well as Destroyer's public face when procuring and discussing pieces of art, one of the villain's few vices. References Category:Villains